Between Worlds
by thatsjustusxx
Summary: Michel, Draco, HErmione, Eve, Shane and Blaise all end up in the forest of Medeya. They are later joined by Sam, Claire, Ginny and Theo who set out to look for them. One of them will be the key to their escape. However that may change as time goes by. Who will be their salvation?
1. The Forest of Medeya

The Forest of Medeya

"Michel do something! She's still out!" said a familiar voice I've heard it before somewhere, I just couldn't bring myself to remember where. My head hurt, my whole body hurt. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt heavy, so I just decided to lay there and listen. "What do you want me to do I'm not the wizard here now am I?" said a frustrated voice which I'm guessing belonged to Michel. "Can't you do something?" he asked. "Come on Blaise. Think"

That's it Blaise, Blaise Zabini. I knew I heard that voice somewhere before no wonder I recognised it, I often worked with Blaise in charms he was the only Slytherin that didn't call me names whenever he got the chance, which was strange since he was best friends with Draco Malfoy who absolutely despised me. Blaise was different unlike the other Slytherins he was actually quite nice.

"I told you my wand was broken, so I'm kind of useless. We'll just have to wait for the others to come back, maybe Draco will know what to do at least he still has his wand. Where the hell are they anyway? They've been gone for an hour." said Blaise. Did he say Draco? As in Draco Malfoy! This could not get any worse. Why is he here? Where ever here is. Why does this always happen to me ? This is seriously screwed up.

There was a loud pop.

"Ugh. I'm gonna puke!" said a feminine voice. Clearly about to be sick I heard footsteps on the soft ground fading. Poor thing must have been her first apparation. "Girl that is nasty!" said Blaise amused.

"Well apparation does that to you... it's usually with girls though. Guys seem to have stronger stomachs for this sort of things" said non other than Draco Malfoy. How dare he it is so not true I didn't even fell a little bit sick after my first apparation.

My body still hurt but I managed to open my eyes slowly. My vision was blurred and the light was blinding at first. We were in a forest the trees stood strong and tall with the sun peeking through the leaves. It was warm and the place had a strange, fantastical feeling about it. I was laid on the soft grass which was unusually comfortable. There were four guys stood above me looking into the distance probably at the sick girl. Two of them were Malfoy and Blaise, the other two I didn't recognise but I guessed one of them was Michel but I had no idea who the other one was.

"excuse me but I recall at the examinations at Hogwarts the only person to vomit was none other than Theo Nott and from what I remember he appears to be a boy unless I'm wrong?" I said offended. They all turned to me with stunned expressions. I laughed.

"What?" asked confused Blaise. I motioned for him to lean closer to me. He did. I grabbed his head and pulled him closer "you should all see your faces right now!" I whispered in his ear. He looked at the others and then at me, we both started to laugh and the other just looked even more confused except for Michel he didn't seem to have any expression at all anymore. The girl came back and looked at me and Blaise. She has black hair and was dressed all in black with black combat boots, fishnet tights, a short puffy skirt and a tight black t-shirt with a skull made of diamonties on it with a leather jacket. Her face was pale and she had heavy black make up on. She had her hand on her stomach which was probably still a bit unsettled from the apparation.

"What are they laughing about? You know at I don't even wonna know!" she said and sat down on the soft ground.

There was another loud pop and everybody turned in its direction. I popped myself up into a seating position my back clicking painfully in progress.

Professor Snape and a young woman approached us. I realised everyone else also sat down. Snape was dressed in his black robes with his black hair greasy as usual; the woman had white shoes and was dressed in a beige pencil skirt with a white blouse. Her blond hair tied on the top of her head in a tidy bun. She started to speak as they came forward to where we all sat her moves were graceful and confident, Professor Snape was walking behind her trying not to look inferior. "Hello children!" she said enthusiastically. "For those of you who don't know my name is Amelie and this is Professor Snape. You are all here because you went to places you should not have been at during the wrong time and ended up here. This place is called the Forest of Medeya; it is a place between worlds. You will all be here until you can figure out the key to escape; you will be given a number of challenges to help you figure it out although some of them will be insignificant. You will be partnered with somebody else and they will help you through these challenges and you will have to share your shelter with them."

My hand shot in the air.

"Miss Granger this is not school and there were no questions asked so put your hand down!" said Snape harshly. I dropped my hand to the ground. Geez I was only gonna ask if there are any dangers to watch out for in this forest. He really does hate me.

"Right then!" said Snape in a raised voice causing everybody but Malfoy and one of the other guys to jump. "Your pairs will be; Blaise Zabini with Eve Rosser, Draco Malfoy and Michel Glass and Shane Collins with Hermione Granger. Now that that's settled your first challenge is to build shelter for with your partner that you will share with them. You will have supplies here that will appear in approximately in half an hour and will be gone by midnight tonight." he finished talking. "Oh and there is no magic to be used. Also Michel" Amelie said to the blond boy sitting to my left "you will not be able to use your speed here I made sure of it so even if you try it will not work." The boy nodded.

Snape and Amelie walked away and dissaparated with a loud pop.

Everybody shifted and sat in a small circle. They looked at me the only other guy who I didn't know sat next to me I realised he must be Shane my partner. He had dark hair and was dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had broad shoulders and was big and muscular; he look liked somebody you would definitely want on your team when playing Quidditch. He had a friendly face and a pleasant smile.

The girl dressed in black must have been Eve. She had a smile on her face and I thought she was either an Emo or a Goth judging by her clothes and make-up.

"Will someone please explain to me what in the name of Merlin is going on?" I asked.


	2. Sharing

"_Will someone please explain to me what in the name of Merlin is going on?" I asked. _

Sharing

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves first and share some essential information about us so that we are comfortable around each other and with our partners huh?" said Eve.

"Ok I'll start!" said Blaise excited. "Right my name is Blaise Zabini. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which obviously makes me a wizard dugh. I am a Slytherin. For those of you who don't know there are four houses at Hogwarts Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I am best friends with Draco Malfoy and I am also gay. Just thought I'd throw that out there so there is no confusion. Oh and I was on the wrong side during the wizard war unfortunately." He finished with a sad smile.

Eve spoke next "Right my name is Eve Rosser. I finished school and live in Morganville in the glass house with Michel Glass, Shane Collins and Claire Danvers. Our town is ruled by vampires and Amelie is the eldest vampire and the one who is in charge. Michel is my boyfriend and Claire is my best friend and when fighting I try to stay on the right side. Also for those confused I am a Goth." She looked at me and smiled. I could tell that I would definitely get on with her no mater weather she was Goth it didn't matter to be honest, she seemed nice and I tend to always give people the benefit of the doubt.

Next up Shane started to speak. "Hi I'm Shane Collins and well you already know where I live and who with. My girlfriend is Claire Danvers and I do not work. My father is a vampire hunter, both my mother and my sister were killed, during fights I tend to defend all those I love, I love playing video games and cooking chilli is my speciality and I was almost killed because of my father." He smiled but you could see the hurt in his eyes especially when he mentioned his mother and sister. I smiled at him and gave him a reassuring look. He seemed nice and if he wasn't in a relationship who knows maybe I'd even consider him as ever being more than a friend. Too bad. At least he knows how it is to lose his family.

I lost my parent when I used 'obliviate' to protect them from Voldemort. I tried to give them back their memory but the spell wouldn't work, I knew there was a possibility of it not working but I always hoped things could get back to normal. They had a new family now which didn't involve me they were no longer the Grangers but the Wilkins and I was no longer a part of their lives. They don't even know I existed. I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek. Blaise cleared his throat and Eve came towards me and sat down taking me into a warm embrace, I sobbed into her shoulder. There was a silence and I gathered my thoughts clearing my head of the memories. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall apart" I said with a shaky voice. "How about I share now?" I asked not really wanting an answer. I was glad Eve was so supportive I mean I didn't even know her and she already let me cry on her shoulder. Yes I was definitely going to get on with her.

I started to speak. "I'm Hermione Granger. I am a Gryffindor my two best friends are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I recently broke up with my boyfriend Ron Weasley and I live in wizard London with my friend Harry and his girlfriend who is my best friend Ginny. I did a spell on my parents and I couldn't undo it so now they don't know I exist." Tears stained my cheeks again but they were only silent I wasn't about to fall apart again. "I love reading and studying in general and I was on the winning side of the wizard war. Oh, I also have a cat called Crookshanks." I smiled at that thought Crookshanks was so lazy and yet so lovable I don't know why Ron hated him so much.

Michel took his turn to talk. "all right then, my name is Michel Glass. The most important thing you need to know about me is that I am a Vampire" he opened his mouth slightly and flashed a pair of perfect fangs. "I had to be transformed in order to be able to leave my house because before I was a half ghost only having a body at night and just being a breeze during the day, it also ment I was bound to the house which kept me alive but I was unable to leave it." He smiled at us all his face looked almost angelic. I suppose he was happy now being able to leave his house whenever he wanted to. "What else? I play guitar and work at a music store and I tend to be at the right side when in battle in order to protect my friends and family. My family left Morganville and I have little contact with them they don't know about the vampires anymore, they forgot when they left which means I can't contact them much or they would be in danger. Oh, and I love Shane's chilli even though the garlic gets kind of irritating sometimes" he laughed at himself and so did Shane and Eve.

Draco was the only person left and I thought he'd be reluctant to share anything about himself after all the ferret was usually closed up inside his little world, not accepting anyone else and not willing to share anything about himself, so it surprised me when he started to speak. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I come from a pureblood family and therefore I had to be on the wrong side of the war even if I didn't want to I did it to protect my mother who was threatened. My father is dead and I'm glad because he was a coward and I was ashamed of him. I live with my mother in wizard London. I watched my aunt Bellatrix torture many people along with the Voldemort who was the cause of the wizard war and I refused to torture anybody myself and therefore my father was killed in order to punish me. Professor Snape is my godfather and he lives with me and my mother. In third year Granger punched me in the face and in seventh year she and her friends saved my life. Also the only class I can beat her at is potions, which really bugs me because she is an insufferable know-it-all!" he finished with a smile but he had regret in his eyes when he was talking about Voldemort, maybe he has changed during the war. That's something I'll definitely have to look into.

"Well we all know thing about each other now and I feel we can all get on because... well I think that most of these things would not be said to a random stranger. So we definitely know enough but I have one question... how the hell did we all end up here, I mean I know I went to the forbidden forest so that explains me but what about you two?" I said and pointed at Blaise and Malfoy. "Well... well me and Draco were bored to we went for a stroll and we saw you so we decided to follow to see what you were going to do and all of the sudden you collapsed when we reached you in the forest we were here and you were still unconscious and Eve, Shane and Michel were already here, we introduced ourselves and talked for a bit then Draco, Eve and Shane went to explore and apparated back here. You were out for almost three hours and we didn't know what happened."Blaise explained he looked at Michel and asked. "What about you three? How'd you get here?"

"Nothing quite like that we just decided to play a game with Claire and Sam and they won and made us go in the woods near our house as a dare and well we ended up here."

There was a loud pop behind us and we all turned to look in that direction.


	3. Building a Shelter

**authors note**

**this is the chapter where they have to build their own shelter. Sorry if it sucks I had no idea how to write this so please tell me how i could improve it and possibly what was good about it. **

_There was a loud p__op behind us and we all turned to look in that direction._

Building a Shelter

"hello again children" said Amelie with a smile. Professor Snape wasn't there this time. She walked closer toward u and sat down on the grass beside Michel and Shane. "right then there are some things you should know about this place; first in this forest time goes by differently to the people back at home you could have been gone only milliseconds and that works to our advantage because it gives you as much time as you need on figuring out the key to your escape, you could be here for years and it will only seem like minutes or hours back in where you live. It also means that there will be no panic and nobody will not come looking for you." She seemed tense as if she wasn't sure whether or not somebody will come looking for us.

What if they did? What would happen then? Would that person get hurt? Ginny! Oh no I ran away from Ginny in the common rooms she probably followed me. Oh no what if she gets harry or Ron to come help her look for me? Let's just hope they will take their time and not go to the forbidden forest. But what if they do? What will happen? Let's not think about that they'll be fine I'm sure nothing will happen to them. I thought to myself.

"Hermione I can see that you look worried." Amelie said directly to me. I nodded. "Well in case you were worried if somebody followed you that person would just end up here in the Forest, nothing will happen to that person and that person would not be in any danger." I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and relaxed relived. Thank god I could not have forgiven myself if anything happened to anybody because of me. Amelie continued. "But if somebody was to appear it could change the key to the escape and therefore if you were already figuring it out your efforts would go to waste. But let's hope that does not happen. Let us focus on your first challenge. Right after I go back to Morganville your supplies will appear with a designated area of where you are allowed to build. It is warm here so you will build from wood, you will have 13 hours and then the supplies will disappear whether you are finished or not. After that you will be given a book with available furniture and all you need to do is tap the page and that object will appear in the place you want it to be, you will have one hour to pick and then the book will disappear as well, after it does you will not be able to change anything else in your new homes. Are we all clear?" we all nodded. She stood up and went back to the place she appeared from, turned to face us and disappeared with a pop.

We all stood up and walked with our partners to the places the designated areas were. They weren't very big but nobody said we couldn't build high right? I turned on my heel to face Shane. "So what are we doing with the space huh?" I took a small branch and drew a basic design on a two story shelter. We arranged that he will be bringing the supplies over and I will be putting them together until he has brought everything over to our space. I went to grab a spade and started digging a whole I the area to fill the whole square, it wasn't deep and that was the point just enough to ensure that the walls would stand I put a long piece of wood, which shane brought over beforehand vertically against the inside of the hole and put a little bit of dirt on the inside to keep I from falling, surprisingly it didn't it stood tall towering over my head it was at least 2 meters tall. I kept doing the same until I went round the whole perimeter of the area inside the hole. It started to look like a room now, quite a big one too. There might not be a point of building a 2nd story after all. Shane came inside through the space I left open; there were no spaces between the other segments that formed the walls so the area seemed darker except there was no roof so a tot of light was coming through the top.

"Hey this looks great!" Shane exclaimed. "the others are behind they are putting their walls up horizontally so it takes longer but they are making windows straight away, don't worry I know what to do. I sat down in the middle taking a rest. Shane put horizontal pieces of wood at the bottom, through the middle and the top of the walls holding them tightly together from the inside and the outside. He came back in with an electric saw and carefully cut out big, square holes that represented windows in some parts of the walls where we thought out the rooms would be. We decided that we needed a bathroom so we build two more walls in one of the corners making a rectangle big enough for a middle size bathroom. He then went back outside. This looked awesome I could definitely live in here once we get everything finished off, it was almost like building a tree house when I was a kid except now we had to actually live in it. Shane came back in with large frames for the doors and windows. He put them in place and hammered them in because we were making everything from wood except for the glass in the windows. When all was fitted he brought in the glass and fitted all the windows they seemed to fit exactly even though we didn't know we exact measurements, it was definitely magic. After he was done we both went outside to look at it looked amazing.

There was a table outside and two chairs there was two places set but nothing on the plates, we sat down and the food appeared on them. We ate quickly and without a word. When we were both done we looked back at our house. "Better get back to work." I said rushing inside all there was left to do was the roof and the floor. I looked up to try and figure out what to do with it. The light seemed to be dimmer than outside. Then I saw the wood skeleton of the roof and the fact that the rest was made of glass entirely. "Wow" sighed Shane. I jumped, I didn't even realise he walked in. I ran to the room where the bathroom was going to be it was darker and the roof was made of wood not glass.

All there was to do now was the floor. I went outside and let Shane finish everything off. About 3 hours later he came back out." Are you finished?" I asked. "Yeah come inside and see all we got to do now is put in the door and we're all set to pick out the furniture. By the way I'm assigning you to do that I really don't like picking out stuff for houses so it's all up to you how you want It." he said. He looked exhausted no wonder we wasn't in the mood to pick out furniture. "Really? Are you sure?" I asked excited. "Yeah really you can do whatever you want with it!" he replied smiling. I couldn't help it I jumped embracing him shouting. "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I let go of him and ran to get the door and brought it over to where Shane was stood. "Shall we?" I asked. He smiled and took it from me. The equipment was really light I suppose they did that on purpose to make it easier for us. We placed the door on its hinges and stepped back to look at the finished look. As we did all the equipment and tools around us started to disappear. What it was midnight already?

A book appeared on the ground in front of me I picked it up as shane went to sit down at the table where we previously ate dinner. I skipped inside and closed the door behind me. First I went to the bathroom. I flicked through the book and saw the most beautiful blue and silver tiles I tapped the page and all the walls were covered in them. On the floor I put simple, big blue tiles to go with the rest. Then I tapped the page and a bathtub/shower appeared in the corner, tap again and a sink was next to it, one more tap and a toilet was beside it. I kept at it adding a mirror above the sink, silver blinds to the small window and white rugs on the floor. I also put a number of hooks on the door to put the towels on.

I walked out satisfied. The book was light but uncomfortable to carry so I sat in the middle of the room and kept tapping the items in the book imagining where they should go. When I was done I stood up and looked around the house. All the walls were polished wood except for the little kitchen area in the corner opposite the bathroom. It was made up of small black tiles and cabinets hanging from the wall and on the floor, there was a small fridge beside them. On the counter top there was a kettle and a microwave. I didn't see the need for an oven since our food just appeared so this was just for snacks.

Diagonally in the right had corner there were two double beds with a dresser and a wardrobe on one side and a small bedside table with a lamp on the other with a white rug in between. The living area was opposite there was a large TV against a wall on a wooden table with a white leather couch and two armchairs beside it to match, with a rug and a wooden table in the middle. I loved the finished outcome of the house. Suddenly the book disappeared from my hands, until then I didn't realise I was holding it. "Shane!" I shouted. He rushed through the door and looked around.

He came to stand beside me. "I like what you've done with the place. You even got us a TV... Dibs on the shower!" he exclaimed and ran to the door. Damn it and I hoped to get a shower and go to bed as soon as possible. Oh well nothing I can do now. I walked to the couch and switched on the TV trying not to fall asleep. 15 minutes later I heard Shane come out of the shower. I got up and went to look in my dresser, when I opened it was surprised to see all of my clothes in they just like they would be back at Hogwarts. Perfect! I grabbed my underwear and pyjamas and walked to the bathroom door just as Shane was coming out. I walked in the bathroom, closed the door, undressed, stepped in the tub and turned on the shower. For a while I just let the water flow down my back. It was soothing. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed the dirt of myself from today's work and stepped out onto the rug I dried myself with the towel and got dressed fast. After I brushed my teeth I decided to hand wash all the clothes including Shanes. I put them on the drying rack in the corner. I almost forgot I had put that there when furnishing.

I walked out and jumped on my bed. The light was still on which meant I had to get back up again. Ugh. Shane was already asleep; I got up and switched the light off, then closed the curtains of my bed before I got under the covers. I switched off my table lamp and got into bed covering myself with the quilt. As soon as my head touched the pillow I drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I forgot to mention this in the previous chapters I was so concentrated on actually writing them but to those confused. I am not J.K. Rowling or Rachel Caine. All rights go to them for writing some amazing books, so the only thing that belongs to me is the plot of this story and any characters I make up myself Unfortunately I'm not a worldwide bestselling author and can only wish for that to happen. FallenAngel2704 thank you for your help with my writers block.**

_As soon as my head touched the pillow I drifted to a peaceful sleep._

Truth or Dare

I woke up well rested in my new comfy bed. I could get used to this; waking up in a comfortable bed, in a nice place, no worries, no drama, no school, no Ronald Weasley and most importantly a ton a free time.

"Hey! Are you up yet it's time for lunch!" I Shane shout from somewhere around the house. What lunch? Surely I didn't sleep that long. I opened my bed curtain and stepped onto the soft rug and walked over to the wardrobe on the other side of my bed. I took out a navy blue tank top and a pair of shorts out and decided that since there was nobody there I might as well quickly get changed instead of going to the bathroom to do so. I quickly stripped out of my PJ's.

"Hey Granger if you don't hurry up we will start without you!" shouted Malfoy angrily as he walked through the door. He looked at me and froze for a minute then quickly turned on his heel and stood with his back to me. I looked down and realised I was only in my underwear. Shoot! Does he not know how to knock?

I put my clothes on quickly and shoved my PJ's onto the bed. "You can turn around now!" I said to the still frozen Malfoy. He didn't, just stood there like a statue. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly knowing that it was probably not a good idea because it spoils the taste of the food but I've always hated leaving the house without brushing my teeth.

I walked out the door grabbing Malfoy by the arm and dragging him along with me. I walked over to the table and took my seat between to Shane and Blaise. Malfoy sat down opposite Blaise and kept staring at me as if I just slapped him.

"Yo Draco what happened? You look as if Hermione just gave you a slap!" teased Blaise.

Malfoy didn't speak. The food appeared on the plates and he started to eat in silence staring into the space.

Blaise turned to me and asked "hey Hermione what the hell did you do to him?" now he seemed concerned but you could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"Me? Oh I did nothing." I replied offended "it's not my fault that Malfoy did not have the courtesy to knock and walked in when I was getting changed, didn't even have the decency to apologise for it either"

Blaise turned to look at Malfoy surprised. He was still transfixed but slowly starting to recover from the previous encounter. He looked at me again but this time it was different and his Malfoy smirk was back.

"Oh but granger you only apologise if you regret doing something and to be honest I do not regret walking in there at all" he said with a playful smirk on his lips.

Why would he say that? Surely he can't mean it.

"I'm sorry to say this Malfoy but if you had any manners what so ever, you would apologise as one should for invading others privacy, even if you do not regret it. Like any respectable human being would." I snapped at him.

The smirk left his face. "I am ever so sorry Granger that you did not think to get changed in the bathroom, to avoid anybody walking in on you getting changed" he said sarcastically.

"Hehehe Malfoy. You are truly hilarious" I said sighing.

"I'm glad you think so Granger." He replied with a smirk.

For the rest of lunch there were numbers of conversations going on at the table. I couldn't be bothered to get involved in any of them. Instead I decided to examine my surroundings.

The other two houses looked similar to ours; but they seemed smaller in size and height, and I've noticed that neither had a glass roof like mine and Shane's did. They were also built in a more complicated way by stacking the wood instead of next to each other, that's probably why they were smaller, because they would have taken the others longer to build.

Beside the dining table there was now a big tent. I couldn't see inside but it would probably something like a common room for all of us to spend time in. Let's just hope that they won't make us play anything in there that would result in an argument like truth or dare. That is a game you should not play when Malfoy is involved he'd probably keep picking dare just so he doesn't have to share anything with us. What's so bad he has to hide it anyway I mean it can't be all that bad. Right...? But then again it is Malfoy you never know what to expect from him. I thought to myself.

Just as I finished eating there was a loud pop and everybody on the table except for Michel jumped. Two figures walked towards us. The plates and all food from the table disappeared. As Snape and Amelie approached us we all stood up to show respect. More to Amelie than Snape although that might not have applied to Malfoy after all he was Snape's pet.

Amelie gestured for us all to sit down and we did. "All right then I'm guessing that you are all very well rested and fed. Now we will give you your second challenge." She said calmly. Amelie and Snape both looked at each other and then back at us. Snape shifted and started to speak. "I have wanted this to be something more challenging. These tasks they give you they are too easy, no wonder some people these days are useless and their knowledge is way beyond what it used to be-"

"Severus can you please tell us what the challenge is first and then go back to your babbling!" exclaimed Malfoy. Of course he is probably the only person that could get away with such a thing. If I said it he'd probably dock about a 100 points from Griffindor and give me a month's detention. However I was glad Malfoy made him shut up about how dumb our generation was, knowing Snape he would be on about it for absolute ages.

"Fine!" Snape said forcefully glaring at him. "You will be playing Truth or Dare and once you enter that tent you have to do whatever it is or you will be locked in a cage without food or drink for three days. Now I have business to do so I'm leaving now!" he said forcefully. Then we walked away and were gone with a loud pop.

Amelie took a step forward and sat down at the spare seat at the table. "Well that went well" she said. "Anyway for those who do their best they will be taken for a day out on the beach with whoever they please out of this group, as a little reward. This game was chosen so you will get to know each other better. I will be off now" she aid standing up and walking away and disappearing with a loud pop.

I suddenly felt a strong pull towards the tent and looking around the others did too. We all made our way inside. There was a large corner couch in the middle of it with a couple of bean bags and an arm chair forming a cosy unsymmetrical circle. On one side there was a platform and on it a large pool table and two vending machines near the tent wall.

All of us sat down on in a comfortable place. Malfoy sat in the armchair, Blaise and I took the bean bags and Eve, Shane and Michel sat down on the couch.

"I wonna go first!" Blaise exclaimed. "Eve... truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replied with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"I dare you to lick Shane's armpit!" he said laughing.

Eve made a face and went up to Shane, lifted his arm and pulled his shirt up so that his underarm would not be covered, exposing his torso in the process. She leaned in and waved her hand in front of her face which clearly meant he did not smell very nice. She closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and ran it across Shane's hairy armpit. She pulled his shirt down and ran to the vending machine grabbing a can of coke. She took a big gulp and went back to the couch sitting next to Michel, putting her head on his chest.

"God that did not taste good!" she said "all right Draco truth or dare?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Truth!" he exclaimed, the famous Malfoy smirk on his lips.

"What is the best thing that happened that happened to you since we got here?" she asked casually

"Seeing Granger in nothing but her underwear" he blurted. His face suddenly flushed.

I gaped at him. Did he just say what I think he just said? God maybe he likes me! Oh god no! No! No! What would happen if we were to go out Harry and Ron would go ballistic? Hold on he just said he liked my body not me. And I doubt he ever would after all I'm a Griffindor and he's a Slytherin! No I'm sure he doesn't. But then again would it be so bad if he did? I kept thinking about it.

"Ok then! Granger do you mind closing your mouth you look ridiculous! Moving on, Shane. Truth or dare?" Draco asked looking at him.

Hold on since when is it Draco? Oh it doesn't even matter after all everybody else calls him Draco why not me? He wasn't nasty to me lately or anything might as well call him by his first name. Right?

"Dare!" he answered.

"Great! I dare you to eat 10 vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Draco said with a chuckle.

Shane walked over to the snack machine and brought back a box of the beans, he emptied the contents onto the couch and Draco helped him pick out the vomit flavoured ones. After they got 10 he put the rest back into the box. He put them into his palm and took one. Just before he put it in his mouth he hesitated; closed his eyes and chewed it quickly. As he swallowed he started to gag at the taste. "do I have to eat them all?" he asked his face turning pale. He grabbed the whole lot and put them in his bout swallowing hard careful not to choke. He did it without actually biting the beans probably so that he didn't have to taste them that much. After he was done he walked to the drink machine and grabbed a can of lemonade. As he walked back to the couch he spoke "who the fuck makes these things and why? Nobody in their right mind would buy that stuff!" he sat back down on the couch drinking his lemonade.

"Hey just because you got the nasty flavour doesn't mean the others are so bad!" said Blaise popping a green one in his mouth. "Bleh! Boogies! "He shouted swallowing the bean.

"see." Said Shane, pointing at Blaise who was making a disgusted face. "Anyway Michel, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth" he said calmly.

"Did you ever spy on Claire or Eve when you were a ghost?" asked shane raising his eyebrows.

"Well...eh...hmmm...Yes, but only on Eve and only the last two months of being a ghost and only on a morning." He said embarrassed. He looked down at Eve who was no longer leaning on his chest but furiously staring at him, as it to bore holes in his face.

"Oh god! Shane I will kill you just you wait! But right now Blaise, truth or dare?"He asked turning his head towards Blaise.

"Dare!" said Blaise excited.

"Ok then. I dare you to swap underwear with Hermione!" said Michel with a cocky smile.

"No! Why me why not Malfoy?" I shouted

"Because I said so." He answered chuckling.

"Draco will you do the honours?"Blaise asked him.

Draco took out his wand and waved his wand at us. I suddenly felt more comfortable and lose. Maybe I should keep his underwear it is rather comfy. "Hermione I want my underwear back after this." Blaise said as if he read my mind.

"Oh come on Blaise! They're so comfy!" I replied. Everybody else looked at me.

"Ok but only if I get to keep these!"He said laughing. "It's your go anyway, so what will it be Hermione? Truth or dare? Dom dome dome!"He sang.

"Well why not a dare my friend?" I said.

"Well then my friend I dare you to kiss every guy in this room no excuses!" he said with a smile.

I looked around the room and grabbed his shirt pressing my lips to his. He looked at me and I walked over to Shane and just stood there to afraid to move. He realised I wasn't gonna move and grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me hard on the lips. I stood up straight and immediately collapsed onto Michel's lap. "Just make it quick ok?" she said "that's my boyfriend here". I sat up and Michel gave me a kiss on the lips which was surprisingly gentle. When he pulled away Eve put her head on his chest again. When I stood up I felt a breeze of dizziness and lost my balance. Strong arms caught me just before I hit the ground and picked me up bridal style.

I looked up to see his face. It was Draco. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine. He was warm and strong and I felt like the rest of the world didn't exist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When he pulled away I felt even more light headed and slipped away into the darkness.

When I opened my eyes again I was in being carried into the house. "Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah, Can you stand up?" he replied.

"I think so!" I said.

He set me down into a standing position, as soon as his arms let go of me I felt lightheaded. He caught me again and picked me up. He was about to put me on my bed when I said. "No!"

"What why?"He asked

"I can't go to bed in my clothes and dirty underwear everything is in the dresser." I said.

"I seriously doubt you can change when you can't even stand up by yourself." He responded

"You do it then." I said

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"I said-" he cut me off.

"I know what you said. I'm just well... fine." he walked over to the drawer and took out my PJ's and set them on the bed next to my head. He undressed my carefully until I was in my underwear. He put my top on and unhooked my bra from the back through the fabric of the top and took it off. He pulled the covers over me and took Blaise's boxers off me with magic replacing them with my pyjama bottoms with a quick flick of his wand.

He took the pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom. When he didn't walk out for a while I slowly drifted to sleep, Lost in the fantasies of my dreams.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Plz review it means a lot to me! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. At The Beach

**Don't own HP or MV all rights to the authors! **

**Had a writer's block for a while so I haven't updated for a while sorry xxxxxxxxxx**

**Review and give me new ideas plz always need them! **

_He took the pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom. When he didn't walk out for a while I slowly drifted to sleep, Lost in the fantasies of my dreams. _

At the Beach

Someone was shaking me.

"Hermione!" I heard a male voice say. "Hermione get up!" he said again.

"Yo Bookworm get the hell up!" he said yanking the covers of me.

I rolled and fell of the bed onto the rug whacking my head on the bedside table. "Aww" I moaned and opened my eyes. My vision was blurred but I could make out a figure standing before me. My eyes adjusted and I could see that it was Blaise.

"What do you want Blaise?" I asked annoyed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a standing position, holding my by the waist to make sure that I didn't fall over.

"Well princess you won the truth or dare challenge so you have to chose who you want to take with you." He said excited. I looked around. The room was dark and I could still see the moon through the glass roof.

"Right now? What time is it anyway?" I asked whit a sleepy voice.

"About 5 am and yes right now so come on unless you want me to carry you out!" he said softly.

"Please do" I replied.

He didn't say anything; he just picked me up and carried out the door.

It was warm outside, the sun was barely starting to rise and everybody was gathered around a dark figure (which I recognised was Snape) outside the tent. When they saw Blaise carrying me they just stared and nobody spoke. When we reached them Blaise set me down and put his arm around my waist holding me upright.

"Nice of you to finally show up Miss Granger and why is it that you are late considering it is your choice after all!" Snape snapped at me. He had a disgusted look on his face as if I was some sort of disease that he didn't want to catch. It hurt because he was one of my professors and I hated to have any of them disliked me. One of the reasons being that I loved school and was good at it (exceptional actually), but potions were my weak point. Even though it was the only person that was better than me was Draco and that was the only thing he ever surpassed me in.

I looked at professor Snape and spoke up as if I was in class "sorry professor I overslept and may I just ask how the winners were chosen?"

"Well, Miss Granger, if you would have bothered to stay until the end of the game, you would have known... and I don't want to repeat myself so just say who you want to take with you so I can get back to my work please." He answered.

"I guess I don't want to leave anybody out so everybody can come with me if they want to!" I said happily. Besides I would get to spend a day with Blaise and I really needed his advice and just a friend to talk to, and since Ginny wasn't there, I might as well have talked to him - I mean, he was the closest thing I had to a girl friend.

"Very well then whoever wants to go is to be at this exact spot with whatever they want to take with them; Amelie will be here in about 1 and a half hours to take you to your destination. Now that we are done here I will leave you and go get on with my own life I've wasted enough time on you insolent brats today."Snape said as he turned on his heel and disappeared with a pop just as he finished speaking to us.

"That was cheerful!" said Michel sarcastically. Blaise, eve and I started to laugh. It look a while and the rest of the group just stared at us and just as we started to calm down I gave out a loud snort much like a pig. At that moment everybody else was in fits of laughter. I hated the fact that whenever I was laughing really hard I would snort and it was impossible to stop. Luckily there weren't many occasions where it did happen but when it did it would last for eons and I hated when it happened - especially in front of people who were not my best friend because it is utterly embarrassing. Ugh at least I had Blaise here.

When I finally stopped laughing everybody else was still at it so I grabbed Blaise's arm and dragged him to the tent. Once we were inside he was still chuckling but I decided to ignore it. I looked through the entrance to see if everybody was still there. They were now rolling around on the floor because Shane face planted the ground when he tried to lean on Michel so the laughter was renewed; I couldn't help but smile to myself. I turned my attention to Blaise who was giving me an intense glare.

"What?" I asked confused.

He stayed silent and just kept looking at me. Suddenly a smile lit his face as he came up to me picked me up at the knees and tossed over his shoulder. It all came so fast that I barely knew what was happening when we exited the tent and started walking towards mine and Shane's house. I started screaming at him to let me down and struggling to get away but he kept a firm grip on me. As we went past the group they looked at us. Shane got up to try to help me but as he did Blaise spoke. "It's all right, nothing to see here we're just gonna go. You lot stay here. Oh and Shane I would appreciate it if you could stay out of your house for a bit until I'm done with Bookie here. Thank you!"

I kept trying to get him to let go of me. As we walked through the door he let go of me and I fell onto the soft rug in the living area. I rolled and got up as Blaise made his way to my wardrobe. What the hell was that you absolute llama-lord?!" I shouted.

"Llama-lord? Really you couldn't think of anything better Mione?" he said turning his head toward me.

"Answer me first! why the fuck did you just drag me from the tent here without any bloody explanation and why is shane not supposed to come in?" I asked irritated.

"Firstly I didn't drag you I carried you, secondly because I realised something important that needed doing before we leave for the beach and lastly I doubt that you would want Shane walking in on you half naked just like Draco did before or are you comfortable with him seeing you in your underwear?"

"Please do explain to me what the hell are you going on about!? I have no intention of undressing anytime soon!" I spat at him.

"Now, Now, That attitude is not very appreciated and you will be undressing because I need to figure out what you are going to wear for the day at the beach so you will need to change in order for me to see what the clothes will look like." He said with a casual smile on his lips.

I stared at him dazed. Well if that's all it was then why the hell didn't he just say so instead of causing a scene? But then again it is Blaise and when you think about it everything he does is sort of theatrical but somehow never too over the top and not too gay which might sound horrible but some gay people are just too much no matter how nice and friendly they are. But Blaise seems to just do things in a more amusing way. Oh well I know he's not going to give up on the whole idea so I might just give up fighting now before he starts to dress me himself and that may attract some attention from the outside. I bet this whole situation did. It would be wise to just stick my head out of the door to let the rest of the people know I'm still alive but who cares I doubt any of them besides Shane actually care what happened because he's the one who's stuck outside with nothing to do. I'll just leave it he'll find something to do and the less fight I put up the faster Blaise will be finished with me and Shane'll be allowed back in.

I collapsed on my bed and looked up at Blaise. "So where do we start?" I asked he put his hand up and started going through my drawers. We kept at it for a while and I started to doze off on the bed when I heard a squeal.

"Yes I knew you had to have it. This'll be perfect!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I groaned as I sat up.

He turned around to look at me and held out his hands in which he held my bikini. It was a light green colour with small, silver and gold stripes on.

Great he just had to choose that it was the only bikini I owned and Ginny made me buy it when I took her on a shopping trip in muggle London for her and Harry's 2nd year anniversary date. There was no way in hell I was going to wear that especially with Draco Malfoy going with us and Shane and Michel! No bloody way.

"No!" I protested. "Ginny made me buy this and I am never going to wear it because... well... I'm just not going to ok?! So no matter what you say you are never going to convince me to wear this!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and squared my shoulders.

After about 15 minutes he managed to convince me to wear it by tickling me until my stomach hurt from laughter. No matter how much I tried to stop him it was virtually impossible because he was twice the size of me and I was super ticklish. After I calmed down and my breathing steadied I sat back up on the bed and Blaise went back to the wardrobe and started looking again.

"Aha!" he shouted, his face buried between the hangers. He took one off and showed me what he picked.

It was light white top with gold trimming which reached up to my mid thighs. I usually wore a tank top under it and jeans but it was perfect to wear for a hot day on the beach.

"Yea that'll be great and now that we are done can we please just let Shane back in so the poor guy can get ready too?" I asked relived that we were finally done with all of the 'getting ready'.

"Just a little longer honey!" he said "you still have to get changed before I deal with your hair ok?"

I couldn't help but groan but I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. When I put on the bikini I went out of the room to get the top which I left on the bed. When I came out Blaise started to clap.

"Well. Well. Who knew Hermione Granger actually had a nice figure with all the baggy clothes you usually hide in at Hogwarts it's hard to tell. But then again if you have an eye for these things you can notice a pretty girl whatever she may be wearing that's probably why I'm not surprised at all and chose this instead of a boring one piece. So Hermione you should dress like this more often" he said happily.

"Of course because nobody would find it odd if the head girl walked into potions in a bikini" I joked. He laughed and motioned me to spin around.

"I think we are ready as far as the clothes go but today I have made it my mission to straighten your hair because everybody needs a change every now and then. Right?" He said with a serious tone.

I sat down on the chair next to the dresser as Blaise worked his magic (no pun intended).

He was finished within half an hour. My hair felt silky and soft and it seemed about five inches longer than it did before, it also seemed a lot lighter. I looked in the mirror and admired his work. It looked amazing. My hair fell up to my waist and he was right I did need a bit of a change and this is a change that I'm definitely going to stick with.

"So you like?" he asked casually.

I turned to look at him. There were no words to describe how much I liked it. So I ran up to him embracing him in a tight hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said chuckling.

"Thank you Blaise it looks brilliant!" I exclaimed still hugging him.

"Welcome bookie but can you let go of me now? This may look a bit odd seeming as all you are wearing is a bikini!" he teased.

I immediately let go of him and grabbed the top off the bed throwing it over my head and making my way towards the door. "Are you coming then?" I asked.

He looked at me and then made his way over as we walked out of the door Draco and Shane were sitting on the bench where we usually had our meals. When they saw us they stood abruptly and ran over toward us.

"What the hell was that about you were in there for like an hour!? He didn't try anything on you did he?" asked Shane pointing at Blaise.

"I doubt it I just think he gave her Blaistreme makeover!" said Draco laughing.

Shane looked at me then and his expression softened. I laughed and walked over to Draco sticking my hand up for a high five. He looked at me and slapped my hand really hard.

"Aww" I exclaimed and started shaking my hand to stop the painful buzz. He really does not know how to be gentle.

"Oh come on granger quit being a... what was it?" he asked looking at Shane.

"llama-lord!" he answered

"Yea what he said" Draco said and they both started to laugh.

"Seriously will we ever have any privacy in this place? I mean nobody knocks, everyone eavesdrops what else? Soon enough I'm gonna have to share a bed with one of you?" I said frustrated. These guys had no manners and eavesdropping is so rude.

"Not likely." Said Draco "But I'm gonna have to suggest that to Snape maybe that'll be our next challenge" he wriggled his eyebrows.

Huh! How dare he. Why would he even say that? This was absurd! There is no way they would make us do that! No bloody way!

"Granger close your mouth please, as amusing as it is to see your expression nobody wants to deal with you choking because you swallowed a fly" teased Draco.

I closed my mouth and tensed my jaw. Draco and Shane both walked away to their own houses. I realised there wasn't much time before Amelie arrives to take us to the beach. Blaise and I decided to sit down and wait for the rest of them until it was time to go.

About 20 minutes later everybody else was ready and one by one everybody gathered at the table Blaise and I were sat on.

Shortly everybody was sat down with their bags ready and excited looks on their faces. Nobody spoke. The silence was really awkward but it seemed that nobody had anything to say that would break it. Though luckily it didn't last long, after about 3 minutes a loud pop echoed and everybody jumped to their feet. Amelie appeared but stayed still we all rushed to her and without a word apparated when everybody was there.

When we got there I grabbed onto Blaise to keep myself steady.

I gasped. The view was amazing. We were all stood on a low cliff facing the board line of the ocean, watching the beautiful waves crash against shore. Below us on the right side was a sandy beach glistening gold in the morning sunlight. I looked around the group and realised that there was only me, Blaise and Draco left at the cliff edge and everybody else has gone down to the beach with Amelie. I let go of Blaise and stopped to gaze at Draco. He wasn't looking at me but I saw a light twinkling in his eyes as he took in the scenery.

For the first time I realised how much he had changed since the war. Actually when you thought about it he hasn't called me a mudblood, he hasn't even has a row with Harry not even Ron! Also there is the fact that he has been quite nice since we got here except for the occasional tease. And that kiss...that kiss was... NO! I wasn't allowed to think like that about Malfoy.

Somebody nudged my shoulder and my thoughts were lost. I turned my head to see who it was. Blaise stood next to me looking down at the beach where everybody else was not setting up towels and taking out snacks.

"Hey you coming cuz if you are not going to walk by yourself I can always carry you, you know since we've done that a lot lately!" said Blaise whilst chuckling.

I looked at him and decided that today I'm going to let loose and Blaise is just the perfect person to have fun with. So I smiled up at him and just with that he knew what to do. He picked me up so fast that I was surprise he didn't drop me. And on we went down to the beach with Blaise carrying me bridal style. Once we got down the hill the ground was sandier and Blaise was starting to have difficulty carrying me. Yet he didn't set me down, it was as if he made it his goal to get me to the spot where everyone else was gathered. His breathing was now deeper and I could feel his muscles tense around me. When I looked up at his face I saw that he was really starting to struggle.

"You can set me down you know I can walk this little bit." I said looking at him. He shook his head and kept on going. When we were just about to reach the spot he couldn't cope any longer and we both came crashing onto the soft sand. Blaise landed on top of me and I was lying there in a very awkward position because half of my body was turned sideways and my arm was twisted and crushed by Blaise. He was trying to get himself upright using his arms but couldn't do it because the sand made him fall again this time crushing my ribcage.

"Blaise you're crushing me!"I said trying to catch my breath. When I said that he immediately propped himself up on his elbows but was still unable to get up without crushing me in one way or another. So instead he rolled off of me onto the warm sand. When he was on his back Michel grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. When Blaise regained his balance he kneeled down and extended his arm, as I took it he got up and dragged me with him.

"Well done Blaise only you could have done this without getting a slap!" said Draco giving him a high five. At that moment I decided to finally start to speak. "How do you know? I think it would have depended on who it was!" I managed to say that with as much sass as was possible and walked away to the spot where Amelie was stood. I took out a beach towel. Just as I was spreading it onto the sand Blaise came up behind me making me jump.

"Hey you ok? I didn't crush you too much did I?" he said with a worried look. Right so now he decided to care not when he was crushing me. Well at least he cares at all.

"Yea I'm fantastic besides the fact that you crushed me I should be fine just a few bruises but nothing serious so no need to worry about anything." I answered trying to straighten the towel on the ground.

"Ok?! Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go for a little swim?" said Blaise raising an eyebrow at me and nudging his head in the direction of the water.

"Mmmmm...ok!" I took of my top which left me in the stripy bikini took his hand and we both ran into the sea the waves crashing into our bodies the further in we went. When the water was up to my waist every time a wave came it lifted me up ever so slightly off the bottom of the ground. It felt as if I was floating. We went further in and soon enough I was not touching the bottom at all just holding Blaise's hand whilst he dragged me along into the sea.

I heard splashing behind us and turned to see who it was. I didn't even need to because a deep voice shouted out to us and that voice was recognisable anywhere. "Hey wait up!" It was Michael, Eve and Sane swimming towards us at a fast pace. However I didn't see Malfoy anywhere. He probably didn't want to mess up his hair. Oh well, he doesn't know what he's missing.

When they got to us I could see Eve was exhausted. She was holding onto Michaels back to keep herself from going under. She was probably so tired from trying to keep up with the boys who got to us so fast that I thought they were going to make us drown with the splashes they were creating or gone right past Blaise and I without realising it.

"I'm – never- ever- swimming with- you lot-ever- again!" exclaimed Eve between breaths. At that moment I couldn't help but feel sorry for her after all she had to chase Michel and Shane halfway to us because Blaise and I went quite far away from the shore.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" answered Michel.

"Yea says the vampire who hardly ever sweats!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not a vampire and I agree with Michel." defended Shane, who clearly felt excluded.

I just watched the whole conversation and Blaise did too. It was sort of entertaining I must admit, it was fun to see that some people behaved like themselves even though their circumstances change.

"Yea well... you both are all muscular and sporty here as I clearly am not!" she said clearly unsure of her argument.

"I am not sure if I agree with you, depends what genre of sport you are talking about!" said Michel wiggling his eyebrows.

Eve blushed bright red and slapped him across the head even though she probably knew it would probably hurt her more than him, yet he rubbed the place she hit and stared at her.

"What!? I was only talking about the fact that you can run pretty fast when being chased by Vampires or crazy bikers who want to kill your boyfriend and possibly maim or injure you in the process if not more. What the hell were you thinking about?" he said with a fake hurt voice.

"Nothing you were just being suggestive!" she shouted at him.

"I refuse to float here when you accuse me of something I clearly did because you just have a dirty mind and can't stop thinking about me especially since I'm not wearing a shirt at this moment in time." He answered defensively and I couldn't help but start laughing. Soon enough Blaise, Shane and Michel joined. Eve took an advantage of the distraction and jumped on Michel's back catching him by surprise and making him go underwater. However her perfect revenge only lasted a few seconds because Michel being stronger than her quickly surfaced lifting her up as he did. She was now sitting on his shoulders holding onto his heat in order not fall.

When she steadied herself she let go of Michel's head and lifted her arms up in the air and fell into the sea with a big splash kicking Shane in the chin as she fell because he was close. When she went under Michel followed her and they resurfaced together about 20 meters away from us Eve desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Well that was... yea!" said Shane who was now facing Blaise and me.

"So shall we leave those two to themselves or break up their little love fest?" asked Blaise looking at the couple.

"Yea I don't think they'd be too happy about that, so I say we go back to the beach and get some sun. How about you guys?" I asked looking at them expectedly for them to go back ashore.

"Lets" replied Blaise and Shane just followed. I swam back with them back to the beach and when the water got to shallow we started to walk our feet singing in the wet sand underneath. Just as we were about to get out of the water completely my foot got tangled up in seaweed. Luckily Blaise and Shane caught me just before I fell.

"Thanks" I said as I stood back up. I walked over to the towel I was setting down before Blaise and I went for a swim, which was now lying on a heap on the sand. I picked it up and spread it neatly on the beach. When I was just about to lie down I saw a shadow behind me. I turned to see who it was. Because of the sun it was hard to make out his face but from his bright hair (which just seemed more luminous in the sun) I could tell it was Draco.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"Sure but I doubt you'll get a tan wearing this entire getup." I said. "Come on we finally get away from the bloody English weather and you're not even trying to enjoy the sun."

He spread a towel beside mine and sat down. "yea the sun doesn't really agree with me most of the time. Plus I'd have nobody to put sunscreen on my back if I did take off my shirt." He said sadly.

I could tell he was playing with me but what the hell this was supposed to be a fun day out and I guess I invited him so might as well be nice and putting sunscreen on his back would not harm either of us and it would be being nice right?

"Come on just lose the shirt, I'll do it. " I said getting up and grabbing the bottle. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it behind him were all the bags were stacked. I put some cream onto my hands and bent down to rub it in.

I was a bit hazy a first and I could feel his muscles tense when I touched him. I started to massage the lotion into his back and he slowly relaxed. I continued it for quite a while.

"You enjoying yourself there granger you've been at it for a while how long exactly does it take to lotion somebody's back?" he said cheekily. I realised that I've been at it for about 5 minutes and he was right but I just kind of gotten used to giving Harry and Ron backrubs sometimes after their quidditch games that I didn't realised that that was what I was doing with Draco.

"Sorry" I said and got up and got back onto my towel. "I do this sometimes for Ron and harry if they're really tense after a mach."

He looked at me with that famous Malfoy smirk on his face. "Hey maybe you should lend your services to the Slytherin team sometime, I'm sure we would all appreciate it" he joked.

"Who'd appreciate what?" asked Blaise who must have just heard the last bit of Draco's sentence.

"nothing." I said quickly.

"well actually I was just saying that Granger here could give the Slytherin team members one of her mean backrubs after a tough game like she does with Potter and Weasley, because we would surely appreciate it" said Malfoy without hesitation.

Seriously was he trying to embarrass me? Why am I even asking? Of course he was.

Blaise walked over to me and sat down in front with his legs crossed and his back to me. "Come on then Cookie let me test your skills." I grabbed the sunscreen and started to rub. Nobody spoke as I did which was beginning to get kind of awkward. After a few minutes Blaise finally spoke. "All right Drake I agree we could definitely use her after a game."

"I know right!" he exclaimed.

"Hello! I'm here you know no need to speak about me in the 3rd person."I said offended. "and besides don't you think it would be kind of odd and most of the players would just walk away disgusted if they saw that that it would be me who'd be giving them backrubs, they'd probably think that I would be trying to paralyze them and try to hex me into oblivion"

"Try to hex you?" asked Blaise.

"Yea no offence but they wouldn't stand a chance." I said.

"Now unfortunately I have got to agree with that because you my lady are an expert especially when it comes to hexing and punching right Draco?" said Blaise looking at him.

"That was like 5 years ago and you weren't even there!" he shouted.

"Well what can I say, it was epic and news travels fast around Hogwarts. And you have got to admit you were screaming your head off when running away I think the whole school heard you."

"I did not! It didn't even hurt that much I was just pretending so that... so that... never mind why anyway I did not run away screaming!" Draco defended himself. But it was true he did run away screaming.

"Denial!" sang Blaise. "Anyway I think that Mione here would be able to fend off the whole Slytherin team if she wanted to and barely break a sweat." He sounded very confident about that but I think he might have exaggerated it by quite a lot I doubt I would have been able to do that especially if both Draco and Blaise were up against me.

"Why thank you Blaise but I think you might be overestimating my abilities by just a smich." I said.

Blaise nodded his head as he spoke. "Yea maybe just a smich. Anyway where the hell did Shane go he came out with us didn't he?"

"He did bu6t I guess that he might have just gone for a stroll or something, he'll probably be back later. What about Eve and Michel aren't they getting cold out there in the water? I can't even see the two of them anymore do you think they're ok?" I asked concerned.

Draco took the courtesy of answering my question. "Nah, I think that Michel had a different plan for today I wouldn't expect them to be back for a few hours, they are gonna be a bit preoccupied for a while."

"Well in that case let's jam!"said Blaise taking out a guitar out of his bag which must have had an extension charm on it otherwise it would not be able to fit half of the things in there that he brought with him. he played with the strings for a while to tune it and then started playing a familiar melody, then he started to sing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just pray to a god I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man who's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart beaks no it don't break even_

He was amazing and I was really surprised that he knew muggle songs. This was one of my favourite songs so when it came to the chorus I just had to join in and I swore I could see Draco mouthing some of the words too.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces _

_Yeah_

We finished at that and I started to clap. I hugged Blaise and started to speak. "Blaise that was amazing! How come you never sing in school? I doubt there would be anybody who would not come to see you perform!"I was so excited my whole body was buzzing. I never knew one could get hyper from hearing somebody sing. Then again he could make me laugh just by looking at me.

"I dunno, I guess there was never an opportunity or a place for it so the only place I ever played at was either my dorm or the Slytherin common room. Besides I can you imagine me going into the great hall with my guitar at meal time so that the whole school would be there and just randomly starting to sing?" he said.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Definitely!" Draco added.

"Ok well I'll see what I can do when we get back. For now let's just enjoy today ok?" said Blaise.

"How about another song?" asked Draco. "But this time granger should try to sing I wonna see if she can"

"Bring it!" I said. I bent over to whisper the title of the song I wanted to sing to Blaise. He nodded and started to play.

I started off a little weary I didn't like singing by myself unless it was in the shower or in the privacy of my bedroom. Also even though I was only doing it in front of two people my body was shaking like mad.

_I let it fall _

_My heart_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark_

_And I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands fell strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_Stay in your arms_

_Without falling to you feet _

_Cause there's a side to you _

_That I never knew, never knew_

_And the things you said_

_They were never true, never true_

_And the games you played _

_You would always win, always win_

Just as I was about to sing the chorus shane came running towards us like a maniac shouting "something happened back in the forest we have to go back! Eve and Michel will be taken by professor Snape but we have to go with Amelie she said to grab your things and get to the place we arrived at as fast as possible! It's urgent!" we all started to throw our stuff into the bags and grab everything that was on the sand that could possibly belong to anybody. Then all of us ran back to the meeting point.

Amelie was already waiting for us there. All of us took hold of her arms and dissaparated with a loud pop.

I still didn't understand how she was able to do that since she wasn't a witch. But at that moment there were more important things to worry about.

**Sorry for not updating for so long I was sort of preoccupied for a while. **

**A big thank you to FallenAngel2704 and for their help with this chapter. **

**The songs that were featured in this chapter were:**

**Set fire to the rain- Adele**

**Breakeven – The Script**

**Also this is the longest chapter yet and it's about 11 pages long so it was sort of difficult to write and I kind of abandoned my original idea which was sort of a whole Dramione chapter but then I thought I still had time for that so I could develop their relationship a bit later in the story. **

**Right now I'm going to try to figure out what to do with this cliff hanger and come up with something good. (I hope) **

**Anyway plz review it means a lot and give me suggestions for future chapters because they would always be appreciated. **

**thatsjustusxx **


	6. Living Arrangements

_**Hello dear readers thank you for reviewing my story and please give me any suggestions you may have for this story. **_

_**I know that lately I've been taking quite a while to write but once I write a chapter something is always changed which just makes it hard to use the ideas I had previously therefore I take a while to gather inspiration. **_

_Just as I was about to sing the chorus Shane came running towards us like a maniac shouting "something happened back in the forest we have to go back! Eve and Michel will be taken by professor Snape but we have to go with Amelie she said to grab your things and get to the place we arrived at as fast as possible! It's urgent!" we all started to throw our stuff into the bags and grab everything that was on the sand that could possibly belong to anybody. Then all of us ran back to the meeting point._

_Amelie was already waiting for us there. All of us took hold of her arms and dissaparated with a loud pop. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When we stopped I stood there astonished. We were back in the forest, but it was different. All the houses we built were gone; everything was gone except for the tent which was now the focal point in the clearing.

_What happened? Where was everything? And where was the rest of our group and Snape?_ I thought to myself. I looked up at Blaise who was standing next to me. He seemed just as stunned as I was.

"All the others are in the tent." Said Amelie and we followed her in.

Shane, Eve and Michel were sat around on the couch with Snape standing in the middle staring down at them. We walked over and took our places on the bean bags and the couch and Amelie went to stand next to Snape. The atmosphere was tense and I could see that everybody was giving each other puzzled looks.

Amelie whispered something into Snape's ear and he walked off outside. She turned her face to us and smiled.

"Well I bet you all have a lot of questions to ask right now. And all will be explained in time. First I would like to announce that there will be an addition of people so the pairing has been changed. We have found them wondering the forest about an hour ago and asked them how they got here, but I'm sure it would be better if they told you themselves. Also because the pairings have changed there will be different living arrangements. So without further ado I'll bring in the rest." She said walking over to a white door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Four people walked out. When two guys and two girls, as soon as I saw the red hair I knew that it had to be Ginny! And even thought I was shaking with excitement at the sight of my best friend I stayed in my seat. I looked at her and she seemed to have expected to see me here, professor Snape and Amelie probably explained to them everything that has happened so far. There was also another person I recognised: Theodore Nott. He looked as smug as always, but I guess all Slytherin always do.

However I did not recognise the other two people. At first I thought the boy was Michel but that would have been impossible, besides his hair was red. I looked up at Michel, Shane and Eve who seemed as excited as I was which meant that they obviously knew the other two.

Amelie motioned for them to sit down. Ginny took a seat on my other side, Theodore went to sit on the armchair, the girl took a seat next to Shane and he put an arm around her and the guy went to sit on a bean bag at the end of the couch near Michel. When everybody was settled Amelie closed the door which once again disappeared and walked back to the place she stood before and started to speak.

"Well not all of you know each other, so why don't I introduce you all." She pointed to the boy who looked like Michel first. "This is Sam Glass. He is Michel's grandfather and one of the youngest vampires on Morganville." She moved onto the girl. "This is Claire Danvers. She is a student at the university in Morganville and under my personal protection." Then she introduced Theodore and Ginny. When all of them were introduced she did the same with Michel, Eve, Shane, Draco, Blaise and I. After all the introductions were made she continued explaining. "So now that everybody knows each other I will tell you what happens next. You will now be living with your new partner. You are not allowed to be more than 100 meters away from each other or for 2 days you will be locked in a restricted space together. From now on you will also compete alongside your partner in everything. I will now tell you who your new partners please take a seat next to them once they will all be announced."

I looked around the room. Everybody seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with the idea of a new partner because we all got used to who we were with now. I guess I didn't really want to switch either. Amelie then started to tell us the partners. "Blaise and Theodore, Shane and Claire, Michel and Eve..." _that's it I was either going to be with Ginny, Draco or that Sam guy_. "... Sam and Ginny and last but not least Hermione and Draco. Well that's it get settled with your new partners and I'll meet you outside the tent in 15 minutes." She turned on her heel and walked out of the tent. I stood there as if paralyzed. Everybody else made their way to their partners.

There was no way I could have lived with Malfoy! He saw me in my underwear for Merlin's sake and after that kiss I didn't even know how I felt about him. _This is terrible what if he is going to be as much of a prat as he was in school or something like that?_ I just couldn't get my head round it. Somebody grabbed my arm which made me snap out it.

It was Draco. He motioned for us to sit down on the floor away from everybody else. We walked over to the spot he pointed to and star down just then he let go of my arm which felt warm where he held it. He started to speak "Listen Granger..."

"Hermione." I cut in.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well we might as well call each other by our first names since we're going to be living together right?"

"Right Hermione then, I know we didn't get on so well back at Hogwarts and I just wanted to say I was a real prick back then, so I guess what I mean to say is... I'm sorry." He looked right at me as he said it and I could see it in his eyes that he really did mean what he said. It took me by surprise though. _Draco Malfoy apologising! Now that's something you don't hear everyday._

"Well I guess we were all act in certain ways so I forgive you. And I want you to know that there isn't a reason why we shouldn't leave in peace until we finally get out of this place."

"Right well then let's go I think that our fifteen minutes are up." He motioned at the entrance through which Blaise and Theodore were just leaving.

We got up and walked out also. Another surprise was waiting outside. There were now five little white houses arranged in a semi-circle around the tent. Each one had the names of a pair written on the door in different colours. Snape must have done this while Amelie was explaining he changes to everybody.

Draco and I walked over to the house with our names on it. As soon as we stepped through the little gate white roses and orchids grew on the grass. A path appeared in front leading straight through the front door, the house was also no longer white it was now sky blue with white window sills and the door turned whit as well. I also noticed that the colour of our names on the door changed. They were now both dark blue. I looked around the other houses.

Shane and Claire's was just beside ours. It was a pale yellow with red window sills and a reddish door. There was also red and yellow roses in the little garden and their names were red as well.

Eve and Michel's was next. Their house was a deep red colour with dark brown sills and a Mahoney door. There were rose bushes in their garden and a cherry tree with a patch of grass under it. Their names changed to a dark pink with hints of purple.

Ginny and Sam's house was the second from last. It turned a deep turquoise with dark blue window sills and the door was the same colour. There were also white roses and ponies in their garden. Their names were a light purple with blue.

The last house was Blaise and Theodore's it was a lime green colour and had a black door and window sills. There were no flowers in the garden and their names looked like a yellowy green colour.

I think I liked ours best though. It was just the way I'd want my house to be like. I wonder what spell was used to get them to change. Draco was still stood next to me; he was probably looking at the other houses too. We looked at each other as to ask whether the other was ready to go in, once we both nodded he and I silently walked to the door. As I was about to open it Draco stopped me. "Wait I just wanted to get something out of the way before we go in." He said.

"What is it?" I asked puzzled.

"If there are bunk beds I bagzy the top!" he said chuckling. I opened the door and we walked through together into a large front room. On the right there was a large couch opposite a fireplace. There was a window seat under a large window facing the back. On the left was a small kitchenette with a bar counter and four stools around it. There were stairs behind it probably leading to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Should we check out the rooms upstairs?" I asked Draco.

"Lead the way princess." He answered.

_Princess? Why the hell did he call me that? Never mind I'll ask later. _

We walked up the stairs into a large open space. There was a huge bed at the back of the room in front of a large window, with a door on the right and another one to the left. Towards the front were two armchairs facing each other with a table in between and a window behind it.

_Why was there only one bed? This did not seem right. _

"I don't get it? Why did they only give us one bed? I think the houses might be mixed up!" exclaimed Draco clearly confused.

"Well let's just go back downstairs and try to find Amelie or Snape to tell them about this. Ok?" I said.

When we went down there was a large red envelope on the kitchen counter. So I walked over and opened it. As soon as I did it floated out of my hands and stopped in midair. At that moment I realised that it was a howler. A feminine voice I recognised as Amelie's started to speak.

"So, Hermione and Draco by now you have seen the whole house. The first challenge is different for everybody; yours will last for the whole time you are here..." Draco and I looked at each other with quizzed looks. "... You two have to a share a bed. If you refuse to do so every time either of you does not, you will both be punished by losing your speaking privileges until you both are in that bed together. However if you do as you are ought to your rewards will depend on the number of nights you do spend in that bed and will always relate to the next challenge. I hope you both have a pleasant night" the voice went quiet and the envelope burst into a blue flame leaving nothing but a puff of white smoke behind.

"Great well this will make thing all the more awkward!" said Draco.

"Depends maybe if we both keep to one side of the bed it'll be all right?" I said trying to ease the tension between us.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do that." He answered.

"And why would that be?"I asked curiously. _He can't mean that he won't be able to keep away from me could he? Because if he did mean that then I guess that I'm flattered, I mean just because we don't necessarily like each other doesn't mean I can't be physically attracted to him right? After all he is the Slytherin sex god! Oh no! What I'm attracted to him well this is just not right he'll never return the feelings besides what would harry and Ginny say? This is going to be a nightmare!_

"I trash around a lot in my sleep, sometimes I even end up on the floor. That's why I usually sleep next to a wall or in the middle to avoid falling off." He said, casually running his hand through his hair.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I even think it would be because of me? I have seriously got to get myself together!_

"Oh, well then I guess we'll just have to deal with it another way. Umm... how about you sleep in the middle and I'll sleep on one of the sides. I mean the bed is big enough." I said. _It was a pretty good solution and it meant that I could still be far enough away. _

"Well then it's sorted. But if you end up on the floor just remember I warned you" he joked.

"Ok I will... Oh, and the shower is mine firs or bat whatever we have!" I shouted running up the stairs.

I ran into the door on the left first which turned out to be a walk-in closed. I quickly found one of my pyjama sets in one of the drawers and grabbed my underwear as well. I heard Draco going up the stairs so I ran for the other door quickly. I left the door open and dropped my things when I saw it. The bathroom was massive; there was a hot tub on the left and a large shower cabin on the right with a glass screen. Opposite were two large built in sinks on a marble counter, with cupboards underneath and a mirror above. There was another door on the right which most likely was the toilet.

Draco walked in behind me and gasped. "Well you better hurry up or I'm gonna jump in before you!" he said. I looked at him; he had his usual smirk on and was staring at the large hot tub.

"Get out then!" I said and pushed him out the door, locking it.

I got undressed and walked into the shower turning on the hot water, letting it run down my body. It was just the thing I needed as stress relief. It was as if all my worries were washed away and I could finally think clearly. I just stood there for about ten minutes and then quickly cleaned myself so to avoid having to confront Draco later about how long I was there. I got into my PJ's and brushed my teeth, I also found my hair brush in one of the counters amongst my other things: like make up and perfume.

After brushing my teeth I put my laundry in the basket that was in one of the other cupboards, and then walked out of the bathroom brushing my wet hair.

Draco was waiting right outside and just as I stepped through the door he walked in closing the door behind him and locking it.

I walked over to the armchair and sat down putting my brush down on the table. Though instead of sitting down on the armchair I walked over to the window, it was already dark outside.

I opened the window and sat down on the window sill, breathing in the cool air. The forest seemed so peaceful. And it made me wonder... _why was it that only the Forbidden Forest and the forest in Morganville were connected to this place and what was the purpose of all of this. Also how will we be able to get back? I mean we can't stay here forever. Was it possible that it was supposed to be us here or was it just a coincidence? So many things to consider, but where to get the answers?_

At that moment I heard the door of the bathroom open. I climbed down and shut the window.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Draco.

"Just things in general. You know?" I answered.

"Ok. Well it's quite late so I think we should go to bed, what side will you be sleeping on?" he pointed at the bed.

"right." I replied and walked over to it. He followed me with his eyes as I climbed under the covers.

He walked over to the middle of the bed and jumped on it making me bounce as he did, then covered himself. Just then I realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt!

"Umm... Draco do you always sleep without a shirt on?" I wondered.

"Do you always sleep in shorts?" he asked back.

"Yes" I answered.

"Same here. Goodnight Hermione" just as he said that the lights went off.

I turned to face the wall and wrapped myself tightly in the covers. _He noticed I was wearing shorts? Well why wouldn't he?_ I smiled to myself shaking my head.

"Goodnight Draco" I said closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**So what did you think? I know this chapter wasn't as long as the previous but I ws seriously struggling to think about what to write. **_

_**Also a big, great tank you to for helping me with my writers block. **_

_**Please review and tell me anything that you didn't like about the story and any suggestions you may have. **_

_**Also I'm thinking of trying to write the next chapter from Draco's POV or both Draco's and Hermione's. **_

_**Anyway thank you for reading my story and plz review xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Thatsjustusxx**_


End file.
